Trente jours et une nuit
by Cae
Summary: Comment parler de Sam et Jack sans jamais les faire intervenir ou ce que les autres pensent réellement d'eux et surtout de leurs rapports (2002)


**PROLOGUE**

Jack émergea lentement. L'atterrissage avait été difficile. Il se tourna vers l'arrière du chasseur. La tête blonde de son co-pilote était immobile.

- Carter ? appela-t-il inquiet. Carter ?

Il sortit rapidement malgré sa douleur et se pencha vers elle.

- Carter ? répéta-t-il. Vous m'entendez ?

La masse de cheveux blonds bougea très légèrement.

- Mon colonel ? murmura-t-elle. Nous sommes vivants ?

- Pourquoi voudriez-vous que nous soyons morts ! répliqua Jack. Je vais vous aider à sortir de là.

Il passa un bras dans son dos et l'autre sous ses genoux puis la déposa quelques mètres plus loin de l'appareil. Au premier abord, Sam ne semblait n'avoir qu'un léger bleu au front. Mais dans le doute, il la tâta de partout en cherchant une blessure moins évidente. La jeune femme se serait probablement sentie gênée mais elle était encore sonnée. Quand il fut sûr qu'elle était saine et sauve, il se laissa tomber à ses côtés. Sam ouvrit bientôt les yeux.

- Où sommes-nous, mon colonel ? demanda-t-elle

- Je pensais que vous me le diriez, répondit Jack.

Sam se releva doucement et tenta d'oublier la sensation de vertige. Elle observa le paysage autour d'eux et vit tout de suite qu'il y avait un problème. Jack, revenant à la réalité, faisait le même constat. Ils se levèrent prestement.

- On va retrouver la Porte, assura-t-il. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Pourtant un quart d'heure plus tard, ils devaient se rendre à l'évidence : il n'existait pas de moyen de rentrer. Ils étaient condamnés à rester ici à attendre une équipe Sg ou un de leurs alliés.

Les deux soldats se dirigèrent vers le chasseur pour récupérer ce qui était utilisable. La jeune femme semblait plongée dans ses pensées.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Carter, s'inquiéta Jack.

- Rien, mon colonel, répondit-elle. J'essayais d'évaluer le temps qu'il mettrait à nous retrouver.

- Annoncez-moi une bonne nouvelle, supplia son compagnon d'infortune.

Sam sourit et déposa ce qu'elle avait en main pour se lancer dans une explication plus imagée.

- La galaxie où nous sommes s'appelle Eccas et est composée d'une douzaine de planètes, lui rappela-t-elle. Nous savions que le vaisseau des Namertas était en orbite autour de leur planète, Selpa. Laquelle a une centaine de satellites qui ne doivent pas tous posséder une Porte. Je pense que nous nous trouvons sur l'un d'eux.

- Donc...

- Donc, reprit Sam, après, disons, une semaine à attendre que nous rentrions par nos propres moyens...

- C'est-à-dire en nous rendant chez des alliés et en empruntant leur code pour ouvrir l'iris, précisa Jack.

Sam acquiesça.

- Tout à fait. Donc, après ce délai, ils se mettront à notre recherche. Ils sauront rapidement que nous sommes dans l'orbite de Selpa. En peut-être trois semaines, ils cartographieront l'endroit.

- Les Namertas ne l'ont pas déjà fait ? demanda le colonel

- Si justement, répliqua le major, mais il y a plusieurs versions très différentes suivant leur manière de procéder et vous connaissez leur peine à se mettre d'accord.

Jack fit la grimace. C'était à cause de cela que Sam et lui se retrouvaient dans une telle situation. Les Namertas avaient tenus à faire essayer aux deux Terriens leur seul prototype de copie de chasseur Goa'uld. Malheureusement, les techniciens s'étaient disputés sur les découvertes à leur montrer et l'un d'eux avait malencontreusement déclenché leur départ dans l'espace. Et naturellement sans qu'aucun autre vaisseau ne puisse les suivre.

- Dire qu'en plus vous n'êtes pas là pour les aider, soupira Jack.

- Ils y arriveront, le rassura Sam. Ensuite, ils feront une évaluation de notre trajet et détermineront où nous sommes.

- Et tout ça en combien de temps ? osa-t-il demander

- Une semaine, mon colonel.

- Et le trajet jusqu'à nous ?

- En venant de Selpa et avec les vaisseaux des Namertas ? s'étonna Sam. Quelques heures. Ce qui nous fait en tout environ trente jours.

- Trente jours, répéta Jack. Trente jours...

1

Cassandra put enfin entrer dans l'infirmerie où officiait sa mère, le docteur Janet Frasier. Elle avait passé plus d'une demi-heure à parlementer avec un nouveau garde et elle avait réussi à pénétrer dans la base que grâce à un soldat qui la connaissait depuis son arrivée sur Terre.

- Ils ne sont pas là, annonça sa mère sobrement.

- Quoi ? s'exclama la jeune fille. Tu veux dire que je me suis dépêchée de sortir des cours pour rien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Janet sourit. Elle savait combien ce jour était important pour sa fille. Il l'était tout autant pour toute la base. En effet, Jack et Sam seraient de retour dans quelques heures.

- Le général Carter a eu des problèmes avec le vaisseau des Namertas, expliqua calmement le docteur. Ils refusent de les emmener là-bas et il a dû apprendre succinctement comment il fonctionnait. Dès qu'il aura fini, il actionnera la Porte des Étoiles pour venir chercher Teal'c.

Cassandra s'installa sur un des lits, un brin pensive.

- C'est quand même étrange que parmi les quatre membres de Sg-1, ce soit Jack et Sam qui se soient retrouvés dans ce chasseur, commença-t-elle.

Janet haussa les épaules tout en continuant à ranger les médicaments dans l'armoire. Elle connaissait Sg-1 depuis de nombreuses missions et ne s'étonnait plus de leur capacité à se retrouver dans les situations les plus invraisemblables.

- Ils ont réussi à s'en servir et à ne pas venir s'exploser contre le vaisseau Namertas, dit-elle. C'est l'essentiel.

- D'accord, admit sa fille. Il est même quasiment sûr qu'ils se soient posés quelque part. Mais tu penses que c'est un hasard s'ils se sont retrouvés sur la seule planète de leur galaxie où il n'y avait pas de Porte des Étoiles ? Et en plus sur une planète réputée déserte !

Janet eut un commencement de sourire. Elle savait exactement où Cassandra voulait en venir.

- C'est déjà une chance que l'on ait pu établir en si peu de temps où ils étaient, précisa-t-elle.

La jeune fille eut un sourire malin.

- A ton avis, murmura-t-elle, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait en attendant une arrivée providentielle ?

Janet resta silencieuse pour ne rien laisser transparaître. Cassandra se doutait bien qu'il y avait de grandes affinités entre Jack et Sam. Mais elle croyait que les deux soldats ne l'avaient pas réalisé consciemment et que c'était cela qui les empêchait de sauter le pas. Et sa mère ne serait sûrement pas la personne qui lui apprendrait où en étaient réellement leurs relations. Pour le peu qu'elle en savait...

Elle s'apprêtait à répondre car Cassie commençait à trouver son mutisme suspect mais le sergent Malone, le plus maladroit soldat de la base, arriva alors avec une blessure sérieuse au crâne. Elle se précipita vers lui. Cassandra, n'appréciant pas trop la vue du sang, se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Je vais aller voir Daniel, indiqua-t-elle.

- Il n'est pas là, l'informa sa mère. La mission de Sg-9 à laquelle il devait participer a été avancée. Attends-moi, on ira faire un tour au mess.

- D'accord, répondit la jeune fille.

Janet tira le rideau et eut un gros soupir. Elle fit claquer ses gants.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ?

- Je refermais la fermeture Éclair de ma veste quand...

Cassandra décrocha rapidement. Seule sur le lit, balançant ses jambes dans le vide, elle ruminait ses pensées. Jack et Sam seuls pendant trente longues et interminables journées... Si elle devait imaginer ce qu'il s'était passé, elle penserait à trente jours de passion...

Sam avait fini de cueillir les fruits. Étrangement, manger tous les jours la même chose ne le lassait pas. De même, passer des journées entières dans la plus totale oisiveté ne la gênait pas. Elle n'avait plus eu une pensée pour son réacteur à Naquada depuis des siècles. Tout ce qui se rattachait à la Terre et à la vie là-bas lui paraissait si éloigné qu'elle se demandait même si cela avait réellement existé.

Enfin, c'était peut-être dû au cadre paradisiaque dans lequel elle se trouvait. Tous les matins, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder autour d'elle avec un mélange d'incrédulité et de joie. Une véritable île déserte. Avec sa mer aux eaux turquoises et chaudes, ses bancs de sable doré et fin, ses palmiers, ses cocotiers et tous ses arbres fruitiers inconnus chargés et l'indispensable et miraculeuse source d'eau douce.

Mais peut-être était-ce dû à l'agréable surprise qu'elle avait eue en constatant que Jack et elle s'entendaient étonnamment bien et presque en tout point. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'avec leurs conceptions différentes de la vie, il eussent pu se mettre aussi facilement d'accord sur tout. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches. Elle rougit en comprenant que cela ne lui déplaisait pas.

Sam déposa sa cueillette dans l'abri qui leur servait de maison puis se dirigea vers la plage où l'objet de ses pensées pêchait avec une canne de fortune. Trois poissons scintillaient déjà sur les feuilles de palmier. En entendant du bruit derrière lui, Jack se retourna. Sam lui fit un sourire. Tous les jours, elle venait le rejoindre pendant sa partie de pêche et ils restaient sur la plage à regarder la mer ou à parler de choses et d'autres. Elle s'assit à côté de lui comme d'habitude mais pour la première fois, il se sentit étrangement nerveux à l'idée d'être si près d'elle.

- Alors, ça mord ? demanda-t-elle pour engager la conversation

- Oui, répondit-il en posant sa canne. J'ai fini. Nous allons bien déjeuner aujourd'hui.

Elle avait changé quelque chose, ce n'était pas possible ! Et pourtant... Le même tee-shirt, le même short taillé dans son pantalon à cause de la chaleur, le même visage chaleureux, les mêmes yeux brillants. Non, rien n'avait changé, mis à part une expression inhabituelle qui la rendait lumineuse. Elle semblait apaisée et extrêmement détendue. Cela la rendait curieusement attirante, presque sexy. Il ferma les yeux. C'était une très mauvaise idée d'accoler l'adjectif sexy à Sam.

- Vous voulez qu'on mange bientôt ? l'interrogea-t-elle alors

Il sursauta, effrayé comme si elle avait pu lire dans ses pensées.

- Euh... Oui...

Elle tendit les bras vers lui d'une manière suggestive et il resta interdit. Elle le regarda avec inquiétude.

- Les poissons, mon colonel, s'il vous plait, pria-t-elle.

- Bien sûr, répliqua-t-il immédiatement. Excusez-moi. J'étais ailleurs.

Elle attendait dans la même position. Avait-elle la moindre idée des images qu'évoquait pour lui ce geste ?

- Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien, mon colonel ? s'enquit-elle

L'avait-elle déjà regardé avec une telle intensité ? Peut-être était-ce l'effet du soleil ? Non. C'était plutôt l'effet de cette exquise promiscuité entre eux.

- Tout va bien, rassurez-vous, répondit-il en essayant de garder son calme.

- Très bien. Je vais aller préparer le poisson.

Elle se leva adroitement malgré ses mains prises. Quand elle se penchait en avant comme cela, on voyait... Jack secoua fermement la tête. Voilà qu'il ressentait une violente et coupable attirance pour son major. La jeune femme regagnait leur abri et il dut se retenir pour ne pas laisser errer son regard sur les courbes de Sam.

Jack commençait à attendre plus qu'ardemment l'arrivée de leurs sauveurs. Non pas qu'il était malheureux d'être sur cette île déserte à profiter de congés trop souvent écourtés par différentes missions. Au contraire, il éprouvait un plaisir intense à passer ses journées à paresser au soleil. Mais chaque jour de plus en cohabitation avec Sam rendait sa situation intenable. Il avait beau se raisonner, le moindre geste de la jeune femme le mettait dans un état inavouable. Et quand, par hasard, ils se touchaient, il était au calvaire. Jamais il n'avait envisagé que la sensation de la peau de Sam sur la sienne pût déclencher en lui de tels frissons de désir.

- Mon colonel ? appela la voix si familière. Vous voulez que je vous aide ?

Jack se tourna vers la jeune femme à quelque pas derrière lui avec un sourire peiné.

- Je ne fais rien d'intéressant, Carter.

Sam était étonnée par le comportement de Jack. A chaque fois qu'ils étaient ensemble, il semblait ailleurs.

- Mais pourquoi vous êtes-vous tellement éloigné de la maison ? s'inquiéta-t-elle

Elle fronça les sourcils et ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre.

- Peut-être que vous vouliez être seul ? crut-elle deviner. Dans ce cas, je vais...

Elle allait partir mais Jack la retint par le bras. Il devait être masochiste car quitte à choisir il préférait être avec elle.

- En fait, si je m'étais éloigné, c'était pour vous rapporter ça, dit-il presque timidement.

De son autre main, il lui tendit un bouquet de fleurs. Lors d'une de ses balades en solitaire, il avait déniché des dizaines d'espèces différentes et multicolores. La jeune femme observa le tout avec attention.

- Waow ! C'est étonnant que je ne les ai jamais remarquées ! Quels magnifiques spécimens ! Je doute qu'il en existe de tels sur Terre ! Mais vous auriez dû me montrer où étaient ces fleurs, j'aurais très bien pu les étudier dans leur milieu naturel.

Jack éclata de rire pour masquer sa gêne.

- Carter, je voulais vous les offrir parce qu'elles sont jolies et pas parce que ce sont d'étonnants spécimens, rectifia-t-il, et également parce que je vous apprécie et pas parce que vous êtes une scientifique assoiffée de connaissances !

- Oh ! bafouilla-t-elle. Eh bien... Je... Je vous remercie... mon colonel.

Elle rougit mais elle était flattée. Étant donné la pauvreté de leurs relations extra-professionnelles, elle n'aurait pu prévoir une si charmante attention.

- Je vous en prie, Carter, dit-il ravi de son trouble. Mais puisque nous sommes ici, je vais vous montrer d'autres... spécimens.

Elle accepta sa taquinerie avec un sourire et le suivit. Elle le regarda avec plaisir progresser parmi les fleurs et les arbres. Il avait une démarche toute féline mettant l'accent sur sa puissante musculature. Elle devait le reconnaître, tout comme les fleurs qu'il lui avait offertes, Jack était un beau spécimen ! Comment avait-elle pu ne pas le remarquer jusqu'à aujourd'hui ? Elle l'avait sans doute déjà compris depuis longtemps à en croire certaines situations embarrassantes dans lesquelles ils s'étaient retrouvés. Pourtant cette information était demeurée bloquée dans un coin de son cerveau. Comme s'il était indécent de poser un regard de femme sur son supérieur.

- Nous y voilà ! s'exclama-t-il soudain

Il désigna un carré de verdure où quelques fleurs poussaient. Sam s'accroupit pour les examiner de plus près. Mais pour ne pas perdre le précieux bouquet de Jack, elle retourna le bas de son tee-shirt afin d'en faire une poche et y plaça les fleurs. En voyant sa peau si blanche, semblant si douce et si chaude, Jack crut qu'il allait défaillir. Elle se déplaça pour avoir un autre point de vue et il dut faire appel à toute sa raison pour ne pas la suivre d'un regard lubrique.

- C'est vraiment très intéressant, dit-elle totalement plongée dans son étude.

- Oh oui, très intéressant, répéta-t-il bêtement en louchant sur son nombril à l'air.

Que se passerait-il s'il lui offrait d'autres fleurs ? Peut-être qu'elle devrait soulever un peu plus son tee-shirt... Et peut-être même qu'il pourrait l'aider à s'en débarrasser... Après tout, il faisait une chaleur à en mourir... Et il était certain qu'elle ne portait rien en dessous... Déjà, il imaginait ses mains tendrement encercler ses hanches et remonter très très lentement en entraînant le tissu de coton noir avec elles.

- Mon colonel ? appela Sam. Mon colonel ? Vous êtes toujours avec moi ?

Jack sursauta. "Du nerf, O'Neill, il faut oublier ces folies et en vitesse !".

- Euh... Eh bien... Je... Je me demandais où ils pouvaient bien en être dans leurs recherches sur Terre ?

Sam eut un sourire rassurant.

- Je ne pourrais vous le dire, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Mais je pense qu'ils nous retrouveront.

- Vous pensez seulement ? s'inquiéta Jack. Vous n'en êtes pas sûre ?

- Je suis sûre que nous n'allons pas finir notre vie ici, si vous préférez.

- Ben j'espère bien ! s'écria Jack. Sinon il faudra sérieusement penser à repeupler cette planète.

Sam lâcha son tee-shirt tant elle fut surprise. Jack jura intérieurement. Comment avait-il pu lâcher une énormité pareille ? Il fallait être vraiment à bout pour passer par de tels moyens pour sonder les intentions de la jeune femme.

- Rassurez-vous ! s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter. Ce n'est pas pour maintenant ! Inutile de se précipiter !

Sam, bouche bée, ne pouvait quitter Jack des yeux.

- Carter ? continua-t-il. Vous m'inquiétez. Ce serait si traumatisant que cela ?

Les lèvres de Sam remuèrent mais il n'en sortit aucun son. Comprenant que Jack ne l'entendait pas, elle se racla la gorge et put s'exprimer normalement.

- Je ne sais pas, mon colonel, répondit-elle timidement.

Sam ne savait plus où elle en était. Les propos de Jack l'avait plongée dans la plus parfaite confusion. Pourquoi ne disait-il pas que c'était encore une de ses plaisanteries habituelles ? Elle ramassa sans vraiment regarder les fleurs éparses à ses pieds. Elle était incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose que ce qu'il venait d'être dit. Des milliers de pensées coupables envahissaient maintenant son esprit. Quel amant Jack pouvait-il bien être ? Patient ? Rapide ? Attentif ? Égoïste ? Raffiné ? Réprimant un frisson de sensualité, elle s'empressa de chasser les images qui affluaient devant ses yeux.

- Je vais... Je vais rentrer, murmura-elle.

Jack pensa qu'il lui avait fait peur. Mais en fait, il était plus vexé qu'autre chose.

- Carter ! Attendez !

Comme précédemment, il la retint par le bras mais cette fois-ci ce simple contact électrisa Sam des pieds à la tête.

- Excusez-moi, mon colonel, dit-elle en avalant sa bile. Je ne voulais pas vous blesser. Je suis assez surprise.

Elle n'osait pas le regarder de peur qu'il ne vit dans ses yeux l'état dans lequel il la mettait malgré elle.

- Ce serait un si grand sacrifice que ça ? demanda-t-il malicieusement

Elle leva la tête sentant ses yeux attentifs sur elle. Pour la première fois, elle remarqua ses traits virils et bien dessinés et son sourire délicieusement troublant. Jack était l'homme le plus sexy qu'elle eut jamais vu, elle s'en rendait pleinement compte maintenant.

- Non, répondit-elle alors. Non, pas du tout. Et vous ?

Voyant une légère rougeur monter aux joues de Jack, elle sentit son cœur s'emballer.

- Absolument pas, répliqua-t-il. Cela serait probablement encore plus facile que je ne le crois.

Au plus profond d'elle-même, Sam avait toujours espéré le voir poser sur elle un tout autre regard que celui d'un collègue de travail mais là cela dépassait toutes ses espérances. Un sourire de satisfaction se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Mais ce n'est pas le moment, n'est-ce pas ? rappela-t-il

- Non, répondit-elle d'une voix basse qui eut sur lui l'effet d'une décharge électrique. Pas encore.

Il crut déceler une note de déception mais pensa à une hallucination. Elle était si belle ainsi devant lui avec cet air mutin. Pas mignonne, ni attirante, ni même jolie. Belle.

- Et si nous rentrions à la maison maintenant ? proposa-t-il. La nuit va bientôt tomber et nous avons beaucoup de choses à faire avant de nous coucher.

Jack avait dit cela comme s'il ignorait le sous-entendu de ses paroles et le puissant pouvoir de séduction qui émanait de lui. Et de nouveau les images affluèrent dans le cerveau de Sam. Jack et elle dans les bras l'un de l'autre en train de... La seule expression lui donnait des frissons d'anticipation. Non ! C'était de la folie. Oui mais c'était merveilleux. Oui mais c'était effrayant. Oui mais c'était... terriblement excitant ! Avec de telles pensées en tête, il valait mieux passer devant.

- Allons-y ! s'écria-t-elle d'une voix faussement enjouée

Jack la laissa prendre de l'avance sans discuter. Son regard fut immédiatement aimanté par la silhouette de la jeune femme. Comment résister à l'attraction quasi magnétique de ses courbes parfaites et le souple balancement de ses hanches ?

Ces trente jours étaient vraiment très longs...

- Carter ! Carter !

Sam se réveilla en sursaut. Elle se frotta les yeux avec application. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle plus avoir de sommeil sans rêves ? Et surtout plus de rêves sans Jack ?

- Carter ! Au secours !

Elle reprit immédiatement ses esprits et se leva pour rejoindre l'endroit d'où provenait la voix au bord de la panique. En arrivant devant le plus haut arbre de l'île, elle resta stupéfaite.

- Mon colonel ? s'écria-t-elle. Mais qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?

Jack pendait la tête en bas à plus d'un mètre du sol et uniquement retenu par son pied coincé dans un entrecroisement d'épaisses branches.

- J'avais vu quelque chose d'intéressant en haut, expliqua-t-il. Un nouveau "spécimen". J'y étais presque arrivé quand j'ai glissé. Mon pied m'a sauvé mais maintenant je me familiarise un peu trop avec les us et coutumes des chauves-souris.

- Ne bougez pas, lui conseilla Sam.

Elle s'approcha pour évaluer la situation. La cheville de Jack était totalement tordue et pour le sortir de là sans empirer les choses, elle allait devoir être très habile.

- Carter ? appela-t-il alors

- Cinq minutes, mon colonel, pria-t-elle. Je vais trouver une solution, ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Je n'en doute pas, Carter, répliqua Jack. Mais je pense qu'il serait préférable que vous vous placiez autre part que face à moi.

Sam posa un regard interrogateur sur Jack et resta interdite devant l'absurdité de la situation. La tête du colonel se trouvait en effet à quelques centimètres de sa poitrine. Jack soupira de soulagement quand Sam se recula car il pressentait que son corps n'aurait pas tardé à réagir aux idées sulfureuses qu'offrait ce contexte.

- Euh... Bon, je crois que j'ai trouvé, reprit Sam.

Elle s'approcha dangereusement de lui.

- Vous allez vous accrocher à moi pendant que je dégagerai votre pied, exposa-t-elle.

- Vous êtes sûre que ça va aller ? demanda-t-il inquiet

- Oui, affirma-t-elle. A moins que vous ne vouliez que je pose une attelle sur votre cheville.

- Non, c'est bon, répondit-il tout de suite.

Sam se sentit rougir lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de Jack la parcourir. Il fallait absolument oublier la douce chaleur qui l'envahissait peu à peu. Mais pourquoi prenait-il tant de temps pour trouver la meilleure position ?

- Je suis prêt, dit-il enfin.

Sam se reconcentra sur le pied de Jack. Elle grimaça quand elle l'entendit gémir.

- Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle. J'y suis presque.

Elle retira son pied et, sous le poids de leurs deux corps, elle s'effondra.

- Mon colonel ? appela Sam en se redressant sur ses avant-bras.

Jack sortit sa tête du sable et expira profondément.

- Je vais bien, rassura-t-il. J'avais la bouche fermée.

Pourtant en se retournant, il donna malencontreusement un coup de pied à Sam qui retomba à terre sous le choc. Il se pencha sur-le-champ vers elle.

- Carter ? Ça va ? s'enquit-il

La jeune femme retrouva ses sens rapidement. Jack était pratiquement sur elle et avait les yeux rivés sur les siens.

- Ce n'est rien, mon colonel, assura-t-elle.

Son inquiétude passée, Jack semblait ravi d'être ainsi couché sur elle.

- Je ne vous ai même pas remerciée, Carter, remarqua-t-il alors.

Mais d'où lui venait cette voix rauque et sensuelle ? Sam crut qu'elle allait se liquéfier sur place.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, mon colonel, répondit-elle doucement.

Jack devint fou en sentant le souffle chaud de Sam lui effleurer la bouche. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et le monde autour de lui sembla cesser d'exister.

Depuis toujours, Sam était le fruit interdit. Et voilà qu'il la tenait entre ses bras, toute alanguie de désir. Elle lui avait offert ses lèvres et il les avaient prises avec toute la force de sa passion. A sa grande surprise, elle lui avait répondu avec fougue. Ses lèvres de velours s'étaient refermées sur les siennes, si accueillantes qu'il en avait eu le vertige. Dire qu'en la voyant si sage, si réservée durant toutes ces années, il en avait déduit qu'elle n'aimait pas l'amour.

Sam attira un peu plus Jack à elle pour prolonger leur baiser. Un instant, elle songea à tout le temps perdu en vain. A tous ces jours où s'ils s'étaient contentés d'en rester à ce que leur statut de soldats leur permettait alors qu'ils avaient tellement mieux à partager. Mais à présent, il était là contre elle, si vivant, si brûlant d'amour qu'elle en était chavirée.

Il s'écarta d'elle pour reprendre sa respiration.

- Et si on repeuplait cette planète, major ? proposa-t-il

- Je suis à vos ordres, mon colonel, répondit-elle voluptueusement.

2

- Cassie ? Cassie ? appela Janet

La jeune fille sortit de son état d'hébétude quand sa mère finit par frapper dans ses mains. Janet regardait avec inquiétude ses yeux dans le vide et ses joues rosissantes. Ce ne pouvait pas être l'idée de Jack et Sam seuls au monde qui la troublait à ce point... Janet fronça les sourcils en se rappelant ce qu'avait été son adolescence : le pire était à venir. Pour limiter les dégâts, elle décida qu'en rentrant ce soir, elle ferait une liste des amis de Cassandra et surtout de ses lectures.

- Nous avions dit que nous irions au mess dès que j'aurai fini, reprit-elle. Tu es toujours partante ?

- Bien sûr, répondit Cassie avec un ton enjoué.

- Très bien, acquiesça sa mère. Alors en route !

Janet eut un regard bienveillant pour sa fille. L'adolescence était dans une période déstabilisante où la plupart de nos rêves s'envolaient en fumée et où il fallait se fixer de nouveaux repères. En tout cas, Cassie tomberait de haut en comprenant de quoi il en retournait réellement entre Jack et Sam. A bien y réfléchir, le problème n'était pas lié au règlement mais plutôt au fait que les circonstances et eux ne créaient jamais un cadre propice à ce qu'ils vivent pleinement leurs sentiments. Que ce soit sur Edora ou au moment du test Zatarck, ils souffraient d'un manque chronique de chance. si elle devait imaginer ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé, elle le résumerait par trente jours d'interruptions.

Jack mit dans l'eau chaude une moitié de ration. Il n'y avait rien à manger sur cette planète, autant économiser la nourriture dès maintenant. Heureusement pour eux que les Namertas avaient bien équipé l'appareil !

A quelques mètres de lui, Sam s'éventait avec la large feuille d'un arbre inconnu sur Terre. En effet, il n'y avait pas le plus petit souffle d'air là où la végétation régnait et étouffait les deux soldats.

Ils avaient marché toute la journée, fouillant le moindre centimètre carré mais n'avait rien vu susceptible d'être mangé et rien entendu. Pas le moindre fruit, pas le moindre animal dans le ciel ou sur terre, pas même le moindre petit poisson dans la rivière aux eaux froides qui coulait sans un bruit. Seul la feuille agitée par le mouvement régulier du poignet de Sam créait un son presque inaudible.

Jack devait pourtant avouer que sa plus grande surprise n'avait pas été de progresser indéfiniment dans la réplique du monde de Tarzan où la végétation était si luxuriante qu'elle ne laissait pas passer la lumière du jour. Il était resté stupéfait quand Sam et lui avaient constaté qu'à partir d'un certain endroit, ils se retrouvaient devant un mur, cette découverte leur apportant quelques bleus. Comme s'ils étaient sur un plateau de cinéma au décor trop réel.

- C'est prêt, Carter ! signala Jack

La jeune femme s'approcha et prit prudemment ce que lui tendait le colonel. Ils avaient trouvé refuge dans une espèce de clairière et d'ici ils pouvaient presque voir les étoiles.

Sam mangea sans prêter grande attention à ce qu'elle ingérait. Jack devina qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées mais décida à ses risques et périls de s'y mêler.

- Quelque chose vous tracasse, Carter ? demanda-t-il

- Je suis sûre qu'il y a un mécanisme permettant d'aller de l'autre côté du mur, déclara-t-elle d'un ton plus que convaincu. Il faut que nous le trouvions.

- Nous le trouverons, assura Jack. Soyez sans crainte. En espérant que là-bas, il y a de quoi manger parce que sinon les trente jours seront vraiment très longs.

- Combien de temps de ration avons-nous ? s'enquit-elle

- Une semaine dans un cadre normal, l'informa-t-il. Mais en diminuant nos parts tous les jours et en étant très raisonnables, nous pourrions tenir jusqu'à l'arrivée de la cavalerie.

Sam fit une moue qui déplut fortement à Jack.

- Carter ? interrogea-t-il. Il y a un problème ?

- Non ! s'empressa de répondre la jeune femme. Enfin, j'espère que non, mon colonel.

Un regard de Jack l'obligea à préciser ses pensées.

- Le fait est que pour établir que nous étions sur un des satellites de Selpa, je me suis basée sur la vitesse des chasseurs Goa'ulds. Mais je me demande si les Namertas n'auraient pas amélioré l'appareil sur ce point compte tenu de la violence de notre départ.

- Allez au plus concret, Carter, pria Jack qui ne comprenait pas l'incidence de ce détail sur leur situation.

- Il se peut que nous soyons bien plus loin dans la galaxie Eccas et qu'on mette bien plus de trente jours à nous retrouver, avoua-t-elle.

Sam baissa la tête pour cacher sa tristesse et sa crainte de ne plus jamais revoir la Terre. Qu'allait donc penser Jack d'elle si elle craquait si tôt ?

- Carter ? Carter ? appela-t-il. Regardez-moi.

Elle exécuta son ordre et fut surprise de voir ses yeux se poser sur elle avec une telle douceur.

- Vous avez dit qu'ils allaient prendre trente jours pour nous retrouver et c'est ce qu'ils vont faire, dit Jack avec fermeté. Nous allons les attendre tranquillement ici et perdre probablement une bonne taille de pantalon mais ils vont arriver bien avant qu'on se transforme en squelettes.

Sam sourit. Il avait toujours les mots pour la rassurer et éteindre toutes ses peurs. Enfin presque... Mais peut-être qu'il parviendrait un jour à la convaincre qu'il pouvait avoir une relation amoureuse sans conséquences néfastes sur leurs vies.

- Et puis nous trouverons bien comment voir ce que dissimulent ces murs, ajouta Jack. Tout va bien se passer.

- Vous avez raison, mon colonel, admit-elle.

Ils se fixèrent un long moment sans mot dire dans le parfait silence de la forêt. L'espace d'un instant, ils sentirent que les quelques mètres qui les séparaient n'étaient pas si insurmontables. Mais lorsqu'ils firent un geste pour les franchir, un immense craquement se fit entendre. Il y eut un bruit énorme et un arbre aussi haut que le ciel vint s'écraser entre eux deux. Sam ne put bouger pendant quelques secondes tant elle était surprise. C'était comme si les autorités supérieures avaient été contre leur rapprochement et avait sacrifié leurplus fidèle sujet pour les éloigner l'un de l'autre.

- Carter ? entendit-elle crier Jack. Tout va bien ?

- Oui, mon colonel, hurla-t-elle par dessus l'imposant feuillage. Et vous ?

- Ça va très bien ! vociféra-t-il. Je crois que nous allons rester chacun de notre côté pour cette nuit ! Il fait trop sombre pour tenter de se rejoindre !

- C'est d'accord ! approuva Sam. Mais faites attention de ne pas vous installer près d'arbres branlants !

- Vous aussi ! rétorqua-t-il. Bonne nuit, Carter !

- Bonne nuit, mon colonel !

Sam massa ses pieds endoloris. Encore des recherches épuisantes et infructueuses. La jeune femme posa sa main sur son ventre qui gargouillait. Avec le peu qu'ils mangeaient, il n'était pas recommandé de faire tant d'efforts mais elle deviendrait probablement folle si elle restait sans occupation.

- Demain, on recommence, décida Jack. On va bien finir par trouver quelque chose !

Sam se demanda comment il avait encore l'énergie de faire les cent pas devant le feu qu'il venait d'allumer.

- Mon colonel, avertit Sam, nous n'allons pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme là.

- Il faut juste le temps que nos organismes s'habituent ! répliqua Jack borné

- Mais ça fait deux jours, mon colonel, s'écria Sam à bout de forces. Deux jours que nous tournons en rond sur cette planète où il n'y a rien !

Jack sourit malgré lui devant la mine désappointée de Sam. Il la sentait si fragile qu'il avait de la serrer dans ses bras pour la consoler. Il s'assit auprès d'elle alors qu'elle se retenait pour ne pas se ronger les ongles. Il poussa gentiment Sam d'un geste amical de l'épaule.

- Encore un petit coup de blues, Carter ?

Sam eut un commencement de sourire. Jack était irrésistible quand il la regardait comme cela.

- Vous n'allez pas me faire ça tous les soirs, hein ? se moqua-t-il. Je sais que j'ai le moral pour deux mais vous allez épuiser mes réserves.

Sam éclata de rire et Jack en fit rapidement de même.

- Vous voyez ? Ça va déjà mieux, constata-t-il.

- Je vais faire en sorte de vous ménager désormais, s'engagea Sam. Je suis désolée, mon colonel mais...

- ... l'optimisme n'est pas inné chez vous et avec Jacob comme père, ça n'a rien arrangé, compléta Jack.

- Vous avez tout compris, renchérit Sam.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes. Malgré tout ce qu'il venait de dire, il fallait vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas comprendre que leur vie dépendait de trop de choses hypothétiques.

- Je vous avoue pourtant que je ne serai pas malheureux de quitter cette planète, déclara soudainement Jack. J'ai envie de viande.

- J'aurais tout simplement envie de goût, soupira Sam.

Jack eut alors une idée de génie pour motiver son major.

- Quand nous rentrerons, nous irons au restaurant, décréta-t-il. Je connais un endroit où ils font des steaks épais comme des dictionnaires et si savoureux qu'on se croirait au paradis.

Les yeux de Sam se mirent à briller. Apparemment, le plan de Jack fonctionnait.

- C'est d'accord, accepta-t-elle. Après tout ça fait longtemps que nous sommes pas sortis tous ensemble.

Jack fronça les sourcils.

- Comment ça tous ensemble ?

Sam le regarda bizarrement.

- De qui voulez-vous que je parle ? s'étonna-t-elle. De Sg-1 !

Il resta coi. Il avait enfin trouvé une bonne excuse pour avoir un rendez-vous avec elle, elle n'allait pas tout gâcher !

- Il est hors de question que ces gloutons de Teal'c et Daniel en profitent ! pesta-t-il. Il n'y a que nous qui mangeons des rations infâmes depuis une semaine !

Sam sourit devant le ton courroucé de Jack. Il avait bien raison, elle ne pouvait pas encore une fois refuser le plaisir de rester seule avec lui. Elle le regarda continuer avec conviction son énumération.

- Il n'y a que nous qui sommes tiraillés par la faim dans cet endroit sans fruits et sans viande ! Il n'y a que nous ratissons cet endroit désert soir et matin !

La vérité apparut alors à l'esprit de Sam. Pourquoi hésiter autant à accepter son invitation sur Terre ? Ils avaient tout ce dont ils avaient besoin ici. Elle posa un regard nouveau sur Jack qui serrait les poings de rage.

- Et, poursuivit-il, il n'y a que nous...

- Il n'y a que nous sur cette planète, finit Sam. Nous sommes absolument seuls. Tous les deux.

Jack ne dit rien quelques secondes. La dernière phrase de Sam avait été comme un appel mais il ne savait pas si la jeune femme l'avait fait consciemment.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit nécessaire que vous le rappeliez, murmura-t-il.

Malgré sa peur d'être repoussé, il ne put résister à l'envie de glisser une main encore hésitante autour de ses hanches.

- Si vous voulez, reprit-il comme si de rien n'était, après le restaurant, je pourrais vous emmener dans un coin où ils font des îles flottantes renommées. Elles sont aussi légères que l'air et on dirait qu'on avale un nuage.

- Pas la peine, répliqua-t-elle dans un sourire. Je fais aussi des desserts. Pas aussi renommés, certes, mais ceux qui y ont goûté me félicitent.

- J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites en vous vantant de cette façon, répondit Jack suavement.

Sam ne protesta pas quand il s'approcha si près d'elle qu'elle devinait son souffle sur son visage. Elle ferma les yeux pour obtenir le baiser si longtemps attendu. Mais... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ? Mais... Mais il la léchait ! Et pas seulement ses lèvres mais ses joues, son nez et rapidement la totalité de sa figure !

Surprise, elle ouvrit les yeux et poussa un cri horrifié : un jeune faon piétinant Jack après l'avoir assommé la nettoyait de sa langue avec affection. Sam repoussa l'animal puis s'essuya avec application. Ce n'est qu'aprèsqu'elle secoua Jack pour le faire revenir à lui. Le faon les observait avec curiosité.

- Carter ? demanda-t-il en se frottant la tête. Que s'est-il passé ? Je m'apprêtais à... enfin vous savez quoi, quand quelqu'un m'a frappé par derrière.

- C'était lui ! s'exclama Sam en retenant son envie de vomir

Se sentant si mal apprécié, le faon disparut dans la nuit noire.

- Vite, Carter ! s'écria Jack en se levant. Nous avons peut-être une chance de le rattraper et de savoir d'où il vient !

Sam lui tourna le dos pour rejoindre son lit de feuilles.

- Allez en chasse si vous voulez mais moi je vais me coucher ! dit-elle d'un ton pincé. Bonne nuit, mon colonel !

- Euh... Bonne nuit, Carter...

- Là-bas ! cria Sam. Je crois que je l'ai vu !

Jack et elle se précipitèrent vers l'endroit désigné par la jeune femme mais ils ne trouvèrent pas le faon. Depuis l'aube, ils le pourchassaient et cependant l'animal demeurait insaisissable. Jack s'appuya sur ses cuisses pour reprendre sa respiration.

- Je n'en peux plus, Carter, avoua-t-il. Stop ! On rentre à la maison !

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard courroucé. Jack ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé alors qu'il était inconscient mais cela ne devait pas avoir du tout plu à Sam. Elle n'avait fait aucune allusion à leur rapprochement hier soir, ni même au restaurant et encore moins au dessert...

- Il faut que nous le retrouvions, mon colonel, déclara Sam décidée.

- Je sais, Carter, je sais, soupira Jack en se relevant. Allons-y.

Sam remarqua alors à quel point Jack était fatigué. Elle en avait peut-être trop fait aujourd'hui. Elle avait été véritablement poussée par une envie de vengeance. Elle avait été prête à sauter le pas et à mettre de côté toutes ses craintes quand cet animal avait tout gâché. Sam fit un petit sourire désolé à Jack.

- Vous avez raison, admit-elle. Nous devrions renter. La nuit va bientôt...

Jack lui fit signe de se taire. Il venait d'entendre quelque chose. Ils s'approchèrent doucement. Écartant délicatement quelques feuilles, Jack découvrit le faon en plein repas.

- Il est mignon, reconnut-il.

Sam fit la grimace. Si seulement il savait...

- Bon, continua Jack. On va attendre qu'il passe de l'autre côté du miroir...

Comme s'il l'avait entendu, le faon interrompit sa dégustation d'herbes et de fleurs et se dirigea vers un des"murs" alors que Jack et Sam le suivaient de près. Il émit un faible bramement et traversa le mur sans aucune difficulté. Jack et Sam, après quelques secondes, pénétrèrent dans l'autre monde.

Quand ils débouchèrent dans cette grande prairie baignée de clair de lune, Sam reste bouche bée. Ici régnait un calme immense. Elle retrouvait avec bonheur le doux bruit familier des animaux de la nuit. Jack regarda autour de lui. Le faon avait disparu de nouveau.

- C'est magnifique ! s'extasia Sam

Jack pensait tout comme elle. Il était vraiment heureux de redécouvrir un semblant d'humanité. Bien qu'ici son tête-à-tête avec Carter n'était pas fini. A sa plus grande joie.

Se remettant de leurs découvertes, ils décidèrent de se repérer un peu. Non loin de la prairie se trouvait un bouquet d'arbres. Pleins d'espoir, ils s'y dirigèrent et poussèrent un cri. Des énormes fruits couvraient toutes les branches. Sans plus attendre, ils se saisirent de quelques uns et soupirèrent de satisfaction. Sam ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'elle ne mangeait depuis des jours que des rations mais jamais elle n'avait goûté à quelque chose de si juteux, sucré et nourrissant.

Ils se goinfrèrent pendant un bon moment puis rassasiés, se laissèrent glisser à terre.

- Alors, mon colonel, ça va mieux ? demanda Sam

- Oh oui, Carter ! s'exclama-t-il. Mais n'empêche qu'un petit steak ne serait pas de refus !

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil discret afin d'observer sa réaction. Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres fines de la jeune femme. Au moins, elle n'avait pas oublié. Alors qu'elle s'imprégnait de la sérénité du paisible paysage, il la contemplait, détaillant chacun de ses traits comme pour les enregistrer dans sa mémoire.

Un bruit les tirèrent de leurs rêveries. Sam vit apparaître le petit faon qui les avait conduits jusqu'à ce coin de paradis. Comme s'il se sentait fautif, il s'avança, tête basse, jusqu'à la jeune femme puis vint frotter son museau contre la joue de Sam.

- On dirait que vous avez un fan, Carter, se moqua Jack.

Il éclata de rire en la voyant se raidir sous les caresses improvisées du jeune animal. C'est alors que le reste du troupeau entra en scène encerclant rapidement Jack et Sam. Les deux soldats regardaient avec surprise et émerveillement les animaux dociles et apparemment inoffensifs autour d'eux.

- Votre fan a une famille nombreuse, constata Jack.

- Oh ! s'écria Sam sous le charme. Ils sont tellement beaux !

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle vivait. Déjà, les cerfs, les biches et leurs petits se couchaient tout près d'eux presque rassurés par leur présence. Jack flattait le plus jeune d'entre eux qui s'était détaché de sa mère pour s'élancer, les jambes encore flageolantes, vers le colonel.

- Vous avez aussi votre fan, nota Sam malicieusement.

- Eh oui ! répliqua Jack. J'ai encore du succès malgré mon âge !

Elle lui lança un regard entendu. Elle regrettait d'avoir été si froide depuis l'incident de la veille. Après tout, rien n'avait changé : ils étaient toujours seuls ici.

- Je me demande si après avoir fait la connaissance de ces animaux je pourrais encore manger un steak, reprit Jack.

- Vous vous défilez pour le restaurant ? provoqua Sam

- Ben...

Jack ne savait pas comment réagir compte tenu du comportement de la jeune femme aujourd'hui.

- Ou vous avez peur du dessert ? continua-t-elle

Jack sourit. Si elle savait qu'il ne pensait qu'à cela depuis qu'elle en avait évoqué l'idée... La jeune femme consentit à se serrer dans ses bras.

- Carter, murmura-t-il, je n'ai pas peur du dessert. J'en prendrais même un morceau tout de suite.

- Méfiez-vous, le prévint-elle. Une fois qu'on a commencé, on ne sait plus s'arrêter.

- Vous êtes bien prétentieuse, remarqua-t-il. Mais je prends le risque.

Il se pencha sur ses lèvres mais au moment où leurs deux bouches allaient se rejoindre, ils furent interrompus par une grosse voix.

- Mais que faites-vous là ? s'étonna l'imposant bonhomme. Et de quel droit êtes-vous rentrés sur nos territoires de réserve ?

Sam était maintenant persuadée qu'ils étaient victimes d'une malédiction. Jack se tourna vers elle, apparemment aussi traumatisé qu'elle par ce nouveau coup du sort.

- Mais je croyais que cette planète était déserte !

3

L'alarme annonçant une arrivée imminente par la Porte des Étoiles fit émerger brusquement Janet. A côté d'elle, Cassie et une nouvelle recrue bardée de diplômes discutaient du dernier devoir de mathématiques à rendre de la jeune fille.

- Teal'c est demandé en salle d'embarquement !

Janet fixa sa tasse vide. Elle avait été tellement prise par son rêve qu'elle en avait perdu toute connexion avec la réalité. Elle sourit en repensant à sa vision des choses. Peut-être devrait-elle aller voir Teal'c pour lui demander de soutirer le plus d'informations à Jack pour le lui raconter car elle ne pouvait pas vraiment compter sur Sam.

- Teal'c est demandé en salle d'embarquement !

- Teal'c est demandé en salle d'embarquement !

Le sergent Siler s'époumonait pour la troisième dans le micro lorsque l'imposant Jaffa apparut pour aller à la rencontre de Jacob. Bientôt, le général Hammond les rejoignit. Les trois hommes paraissaient inquiets du retard pris dans leurs plans.

Le sergent Siler devait avouer que, lui, était confiant. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait vu le colonel O'Neill et le major Carter franchir la Porte des Étoiles. A chaque fois et malgré tout ce qui leur était arrivé, ils étaient revenus sains et saufs et surtout vainqueurs.

Pour lui, ils étaient les meilleurs soldats de l'armée de l'air des États-Unis et peut-être même du monde.

Le sergent Siler savait que, bien que cette fois encore ils se fussent retrouvés dans une situation désespérée, le colonel O'Neill et le major Carter avaient réussi à s'en sortir sans aucun problème. S'il devait imaginer ce qu'il s'était passé, il le résumerait par trente jours de survie.

Le colonel O'Neill frappa une nouvelle fois dans l'épais mur de protection qui entourait la ville. Sans résultat. La matière dont il était fait semblait indestructible.

- Rien à faire, Carter, déclara-t-il vaincu. On ne pourra pas sortir d'ici.

Le major acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Maintenant que cette possibilité était exclue, il fallait organiser leur survie ici. Elle observa avec minutie le paysage autour d'elle.

- Apparemment, ce mur de protection n'a protégé personne, remarqua-t-elle.

- Une sorte de ligne Maginot locale, commenta le colonel.

Le major ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé ici mais cela avait dû être un vrai massacre. Elle estimait remonter à une centaines d'années les événements qui avaient détruit cette cité et pourtant on sentait toujours cette odeur de mort et de guerre. Parmi les édifices effondrés, la végétation avait repris ses droits et surgissait partout.

- Bon, Carter, venez, ordonna le colonel O'Neill. On va chercher là-dedans de quoi s'abriter pour la nuit.

- Très bien, mon colonel.

Pendant près d'une heure, ils désenvelirent les restes de la ville. Les gens avaient vécu ici heureux et bénéficié d'une technologie de haut niveau. Pourquoi s'étaient-ils terrés là au lieu de combattre leurs ennemis ? Pourquoi ceux-ci avaient-ils rasé toute la ville sans en abattre les murs ? Et pourquoi l'avaient-ils laissée à l'abandon ?

- Regardez là, mon colonel ! s'écria alors le major Carter

Sam s'approcha d'une trappe qui menait à un sous-terrain. Le colonel O'Neill fit signe à la jeune femme d'ouvrir. Ils y pénétrèrent ensuite prudemment et débouchèrent devant une immense serre. Le major eut un petit sourire.

- Voilà nos problèmes d'alimentation réglés, mon colonel, se réjouit la jeune femme.

- C'est une bonne chose !

- Ils devaient être très évolués pour avoir pu faire une chose pareille ! s'étonna-t-elle

Le colonel O'Neill regarda sans surprise les yeux extasiés de son major. La moindre prouesse technique plongeait la jeune femme dans un état second. Elle se lança dans diverses hypothèses pour expliquer comment le courant électrique avait continué à arriver après tout ce temps mais il l'écouta à peine.

- Vous êtes sûre que tout ce qu'il y a sur ces arbres est mangeable ? s'inquiéta le colonel O'Neill

- J'en suis pratiquement sûre, répliqua la jeune femme.

- Vous les goûterez avant moi dans ce cas, décida Jack pince sans rire.

Le major sourit et ils repartirent dans la recherche d'un abri. Malheureusement, tout avait été consciencieusement bombardé et le temps n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Les deux soldats durent donc se replier sur le chasseur endommagé. Cela n'était guère confortable mais cela suffirait amplement pour les nuits froides et pluvieuses. Ils continuèrent pourtant à passer la cité au peigne fin afin de trouver des choses qui pourraient leur être utiles. Découvrant divers matériaux que le temps n'avait pas encore attaqués, le colonel O'Neill et le major Carter se regardèrent avec un air entendu.

Quelques heures après, ils étaient assis sous leur habitation faite à partir de tout ce qu'ils avaient trouvé et les débris du chasseur. Pour obtenir ce résultat, ils s'étaient placés en parfaite symbiose, devinant le désir de l'autre avant même qu'il ne l'exprimât, conjuguant leurs efforts afin de donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes.

Après avoir mangé quelques fruits de la serre autour d'un bon feu, ils parlèrent de la Terre et de leurs dernières missions puis allèrent se coucher.

Le jour suivant, il plut et le colonel O'Neill et le major Carter ne purent sortir de leur habitation.

Le jour suivant, le major rapporta de la serre un fruit inconnu qu'elle présenta à Jack.

- C'est pas mauvais ce truc là, commenta-t-il.

- Vous en revoulez ?demanda-t-elle. C'est meilleur la deuxième fois.

- Pourquoi pas ? se laissa-t-il tenter

Le jour suivant, il plut de nouveau.

- Il pleut beaucoup ici, nota le major Carter en regardant à travers la bâche de plastique transparent qui la protégeait de l'extérieur.

Le jour suivant, il fit beau. Les deux soldats purent faire une nouvelle visite de la ville.

- Tiens, s'étonna le colonel en se baissant, un bilboquet.

- Je crois que ce sont encore des ossements, rectifia le major.

- Oh ! dit-il en lâchant tout

Le colonel O'Neill cherchait son second depuis maintenant un bon quart d'heure. La jeune femme s'était subitement évaporée après le déjeuner. Il fit le tour de plusieurs bâtiments menaçant de s'écrouler sans rien trouver. Mais, bientôt, il entendit un bruit de reniflement non loin de lui. Il se dirigea dans cette direction et découvrit le major Carter, assise misérablement parmi les gravats. Recroquevillée sur elle-même et toute entière à sa peine, elle ne détecta pas sa présence.

- Carter ? appela-t-il

Elle se redressa immédiatement comme prise en faute. Elle se releva promptement.

- Mon colonel ! répondit-elle.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de pleurer en pensant à l'opinion que son supérieur avait maintenant d'elle. Elle sentait déjà peser sur elle son regard sévère.

- Pourquoi pleurez-vous, Carter ? demanda-t-il

- Cela ne se reproduira plus, mon colonel, dit-elle rapidement. Excusez-moi.

- Vous ne répondez pas à ma question, major, nota-t-il.

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre à l'idée de faire un tel aveu.

- Major...

- J'ai... j'ai peur de ne jamais revoir la Terre, mon colonel.

Elle osa enfin lever les yeux et fut surprise de voir un sourie se dessiner sur le visage de son supérieur.

- Vous n'avez aucune honte à avoir peur, la rassura-t-il. J'ai peur tout comme vous.

- Mais, mon colonel, vous paraissez si calme ! s'étonna la jeune femme

Il haussa les épaules.

- C'est que j'ai appris à dominer ma peur, expliqua-t-il. Toute cette énergie que vous utilisez pour craindre le pire, je m'en sers pour me convaincre que tout ira bien.

Elle était émue de voir le colonel O'Neill partager avec elle ce qu'il ressentait.

- Je me concentre sur l'idée de notre survie, poursuivait-il. Car nous devons survivre, Carter ! Pour notre pays, les États-Unis d'Amérique. Et également pour la Terre et le monde entier. Et peut-être même pour tous les peuples que nous protégeons à travers les galaxies !

Le major Carter écoutait son colonel avec émotion. C'était un si grand homme ! Elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de servir sous ses ordres.

- Et même si nous devons mourir ici, déclara-t-il, nous y mourrons mais fiers et dignes comme nous l'avons toujours étés !

4

- Sergent Siler, ordonna le général Hammond, vous pouvez composer les coordonnées des Namertas !

Le pauvre sergent sortit brutalement de son songe.

- Bien, monsieur.

Il commença à engager les chevrons alors que Teal'c et Jacob se tournaient vers la salle de contrôle.

- Retrouvez-les vite et en bon état, pria le général par l'intermédiaire du micro.

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête puis rentrèrent dans la flaque bleutée. Ils se retrouvèrent quelques secondes après sur Selpa où le vaisseau les attendait. Teal'c ne remarqua la présence d'aucun Namertas.

- Ils ne viendront qu'à notre retour, répondit Jacob en devinant sa question.

Teal'c acquiesça. Après tout, ils ne devaient pas perdre de temps. Non pas que le Jaffa pensait que Jack et Sam étaient en danger. Il savait que les deux soldats étaient capables des plus grandes prouesses quand la situation l'exigeait. Pourtant, Teal'c s'inquiétait. Au long des années qu'il avait passées à côtoyer les gens de la Tau'ri, il avait pu observer leurs réactions lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient dans de telles circonstances. Compte tenu des nombreux sous-entendus et non-dits qui emplissaient les relations de Jack et Sam, il craignait le pire. S'il devait vraiment imaginer ce qu'il s'était passé, il le résumerait par trente jours de règlements de compte.

Jack regarda désespérément tout autour de lui. Du sable, du sable et encore du sable. Il posa quelque secondes ses yeux sur le soleil éblouissant. Malgré sa casquette, il sentait sa tête chauffer comme un œuf sur une poêle brûlante.

- On redescend à l'oasis, Carter, décida-t-il.

Sans mot dire, la jeune femme entama la descente de l'impressionnante dune de sable. L'énorme effort et la chaleur étouffante conjugués la fatiguaient à l'extrême. Elle se laissa tomber à terre lorsqu'elle retrouva l'ombre miraculeuse des arbres bordant le petit plan d'eau. Elle vit Jack aller se rafraîchir et soupira longuement en le voyant revenir.

- Alors on va devoir rester trente jours ici à ne rien faire, constata Sam.

Elle avait dit cela comme si c'était la fin du monde. Ils n'étaient pas prisonniers des Goa'ulds et ils ne mourraient pas de faim. De quoi se plaignait-elle ?

- Désolée, Carter, je sais combien vous allez être malheureuse sans votre réacteur à Naquada !

Sam resta interdite devant le ton méprisant de Jack.

- Et vous aussi, répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Il n'y a ni Kynthia ni Laira pour vous faire passer le temps !

- Je ne m'ennuierai pas autant que vous sans Narim, Martouf, Orlin ou Joe, lança-t-il presque innocemment.

Ils se jaugèrent méchamment.

- Laissez-les tranquilles ! défendit Sam. Jusqu'à présent, vous vous fichiez d'eux !

Jack eut un franc sourire.

- Mais c'est parce que je savais qu'ils s'étaient pris ou qu'ils allaient se prendre un râteau ! se justifia-t-il. On pourrait même former un club !

Il s'arrêta et prit un air désolé.

- Oh ! Quel dommage qu'ils soient tous morts !

C'en était trop pour Sam. Le sous-entendu n'en était même plus un.

- Là ! Vous dépassez les bornes !

Elle prit la direction de la dune.

- Où est-ce que vous allez ? lui demanda Jack

- Je m'en vais ! Je me casse ! s'écria-t-elle hors d'elle. Je ne sais pas où mais je vais loin de vous ! Vous êtes insupportable, vieux et en plus même pas beau !

Mais de quel droit osait-elle dire des choses pareilles ? Jack ne devait pas se laisser faire !

- Et vous ! Vous êtes insipide, fade et... et... inexpérimentée !

Sam s'arrêta immédiatement et se retourna, rouge de colère.

- Inexpérimentée ! hurla-t-elle. Mais qu'est-ce que vous en savez ?

Jack leva les bras au ciel en signe de reddition.

- Rassurez-vous ! Je ne veux plus le savoir !

Sam lui lança un regard noir ! Quel goujat ! Fièrement, elle poursuivit son ascension. Elle allait se débrouiller sans lui !

A la tombée de la nuit, elle redescendit à l'oasis. La température avait brusquement baissé et elle mourrait de froid si elle restait dans le désert. Jack n'eut aucune réaction quand elle s'installa près du feu qu'il avait allumé. Il boudait et Sam décida de faire de même.

- Mon colonel !

Jack sursauta en entendant le hurlement de la jeune femme. Elle n'avait rien à envier à l'alarme de la Porte des Étoiles. Il jetait le reste du fruit qu'il venait de manger quand Sam apparut telle une furie.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Carter ? s'enquit-il

- Est-ce vous qui avez rempli les trous que j'avais faits ? demanda-t-elle en détachant tous ses mots

- Ah ! Ça ! se rappela Jack. Oui, c'est moi ! J'ai failli tomber dedans ! C'est très dangereux !

Sam crut qu'elle allait l'étrangler sur place. En fait, elle l'aurait sûrement fait si elle avait eu une excuse valable à présenter de retour sur Terre. En effet, il était hors de question qu'elle fasse de la prison pour un crime d'utilité publique.

- J'ai mis deux jours à creuser ces trous, mon colonel ! lui cria-t-elle. Je les ai creusés à mains nues afin de tenter de trouver une explication sur l'existence de cette oasis en plein désert !

Jack soupira.

- Mais quelle idée aussi de s'intéresser à des trucs pareils ! dit-il en se prenant la tête entre les mains

- Écoutez, colonel O'Neill, dit Sam aigrie, je suis désolée que cette question ne vous intéresse pas ! Personnellement, je crois qu'aucun de mes sujets de préoccupation ne vous transcendera à moins que l'art de déambuler dans les couloirs, de passer sa vie au mess ou de regarder la télé ait subitement une importance capitale pour la survie de la planète !

- C'est bon ? dit Jack exaspéré. Vous avez fini ?

- Non ! Je reprends juste mon souffle !

Elle allait se remettre à parler mais Jack l'interrompit.

- Oh non ! Laissez-moi parler ! Je suis peut-être pour vous un soldat inculte mais moi au moins j'ai un cœur et je m'en sers ! Vous êtes tellement plongée dans vos théories assommantes qu'à chaque fois que quand quelqu'un vous dérange, c'est la fin du monde ! Si vous voulez rester vraiment seule, vous n'avez qu'à partir !

- Ah non ! Cette fois, c'est votre tour ! répliqua la jeune femme

Jack fut surpris mais ne se laissa pas démonter.

- Très bien ! J'y vais !

Il partit avec un air hautain, persuadé de pouvoir faire mieux qu'elle. Mais à la tombée de la nuit, il redescendit à l'oasis. La jeune femme eut un sourire de satisfaction quand Jack s'installa près du feu.

- S'il ne faisait pas aussi froid, je serais resté là-haut !

Sam finissait sa balade matinale. Elle retrouvait pendant quelques instants le calme qu'elle perdait dès qu'elle voyait Jack. Avant de rejoindre le colonel, elle décida de passer par le plan d'eau. Elle dépassa quelques arbres qui l'en séparait et tomba nez à nez avec Jack dans le plus simple appareil. Leurs regards eurent juste le temps de se croiser et la jeune femme reçut en pleine figure le tee-shirt de son supérieur.

- Je suis sûr que vous l'avez fait exprès ! déclara Jack pour lancer les hostilités

- Mais ce n'est pas vrai !

Outrée, Sam avait dégagé son visage et le corps nu de Jack était entré de nouveau dans son champ de vision. Le colonel resta bouche bée devant un tel acharnement.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? s'énerva-t-il. Vous vous vengez pour vos trous ou vous envisagez encore d'abuser de ma personne comme vous vouliez le faire dans les vestiaires du Sg-C ?

Quel culot de remettre cette histoire sur le tapis ! Il avait pourtant dit qu'il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur !

- J'étais victime d'un virus, mon colonel ! rectifia-t-elle clairement

- La bonne excuse ! s'écria-t-il en éclatant de rire. Vous n'assumez tout simplement pas ce que vous ressentez pour moi !

- Ce serait plutôt vous ! répliqua-t-elle. Combien de fois avez-vous essayé de m'entraîner dans votre repaire à moustiques sous couvert d'un "entre équipiers" ou "en tout bien tout honneur" !

Jack fronça les sourcils puis regarda Sam intensément.

- Très bien, Carter ! OK ! Vous avez gagné ! Je vous propose de régler ce problème une fois pour toutes ! Là ! Maintenant ! Tout de suite !

- Très bien ! acquiesça Sam

Ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement transformant toute la haine, la rancœur et le ressentiment qu'il avait eu en eux ces derniers jours en une ardente passion. A bout de souffle, ils durent se séparer, à regret.

- C'était encore mieux que l'autre fois.

Jack réalisa, mais trop tard, qu'il s'était exprimé à voix haute.

- Je vous le répète, l'autre fois ne comptait pas, rappela Sam.

- De quoi vous me parlez ? s'étonna Jack

- Des vestiaires ! dit Sam intriguée. Quand j'avais le virus !

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! se souvint Jack

- Pourquoi ? demanda la jeune femme soupçonneuse. Il y a eu une autre fois ?

Jack était dans ses petits souliers.

- Non... enfin...

- C'ÉTAIT QUAND L'AUTRE FOIS ?

5

Teal'c sortit de ses pensées quand sa tête heurta un coin du vaisseau.

- Désolé, s'excusa Jacob. La sortie de l'hyperespace a été plutôt rude !

- Ce n'est pas grave, général Carter. Nous sommes déjà arrivés ? s'étonna le Jaffa

- Oui, confirma son compagnon de voyage. Je suppose que vous n'avez pas vu le temps passer. Vous sembliez totalement ailleurs.

- Probablement...

Le Jaffa observa la profondeur de la galaxie tandis que Jacob faisait accélérer le vaisseau. Il espérait plus que tout que Sam et Jack soient encore en vie. le peu que les Namertas lui avaient dit ne le rassurait pas du tout. Sa fille et son supérieur étaient tombés sur Evasotia, une planète "où il ne fallait pas perdre son temps", pour reprendre les propos exacts de son principal interlocuteur sur Selpa. Jacob envisageait déjà le pire. Bien sûr, Sam et Jack étaient d'excellents soldats. Mais que pourraient-ils faire face au plus extrême des dangers ? Ils étaient seuls et peut-être blessés... Si Jacob devait imaginer ce qu'il s'était passé, il le résumerait par trente jours d'apocalypse.

- Stoooooooooop ! Je vais...

Sam eut juste le temps de retenir Jack avant qu'il ne tombe dans le précipice. Les pierres s'étaient effondrés à ses pieds alors qu'ils étaient là à contempler le paysage décharné de cette planète composé d'une succession de rochers coupants disposés selon différents niveaux et séparés de temps à autre par des de sombres gouffres aux profondeurs inévaluables. Rien ici n'était propice au développement de la vie ou plutôt rien ne l'était plus... En voyant quelques arbres pitoyables et quelques animaux faibles, Sam en avait déduit que l'environnement de cette planète s'était peu à peu dégradé.

- Le sol n'est pas très sûr par ici, dit Jack en se remettant. Encore heureux qu'il n'y ait pas de secousses ! On va retourner à notre point de départ.

Cela faisait à peine quelques minutes qu'ils marchaient quand ils sentirent la terre vibrer sous leurs pieds. Ils s'échangèrent un regard interrogateur puis il y eut une nouvelle secousse bien plus forte qui les projeta à terre. Sam se tourna vers le précipice. Au bruit autour d'eux, celui-ci avait dû prendre quelques mètres. De plus une bonne partie de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient précédemment s'était aussi écroulée. Puis le silence revint.

- Carter ? appela Jack

- Je suis là, mon colonel, rassura-t-elle.

Lorsque Jack voulut se relever, il poussa un cri de douleur. Sam se précipita vers lui et vit son bras plein de sang.

- Saleté de pierres ! s'énerva-t-il. C'est pas très grave.

- Dépêchons-nous de rejoindre le chasseur avant qu'il n'y ait une réplique, conseilla Sam.

- Très bien, Carter. Allons-y !

Malgré sa blessure, Jack partit à vive allure et ils atteignirent bientôt leur abri. Là-bas, Sam, avec le peu qu'elle avait, tenta de soigna la plaie de Jack. Elle était petite mais profonde et saignait abondamment. Quand elle eut fini, Jack la remercia d'un simple signe de la tête. Elle le savait très affaibli et s'arrangea pour l'installer au mieux.

- Carter ? dit-il pourtant. Que ferons-nous au prochain tremblement de terre ?

- Je ne sais pas, mon colonel, avoua la jeune femme désemparée. Et je me demande comment on va faire sans eau.

- On va s'en sortir, Carter ! affirma Jack. Comme d'habitude.

Sam sourit. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si cet optimisme aveugle était naturel chez lui ou s'il était déclenché par son légendaire pessimisme.

- Vous devriez vous reposer, mon colonel, dit-elle doucement.

- Vous avez raison, acquiesça Jack. Encore heureux qu'il fasse beau !

Il eut du mal pourtant à se libérer de tous les doutes qui demeuraient dans son esprit. Il resta longtemps les yeux fermés et il allait enfin s'endormir quand un éclair se fit entendre. Il se redressa immédiatement tant il avait frappé près. A côté de lui, Sam restait bouche bée.

- Vous prenez des photos, Carter ?

- Le ciel s'est assombri très vite mais je ne pouvais pas penser que les éclairs viendraient si tôt, répondit la jeune femme encore sous le choc.

Un deuxième flash d'électricité puis un troisième frappa le sol à quelques mètres d'eux.

- J'ai horreur des paparazzi ! s'exclama Jack en cherchant une solution à leur nouveau problème. Regardez l'espèce de grotte là-bas !

Du doigt, il désignait une ouverture dans une montagne aux roches coupantes où le sol était terreux. Sam parut d'accord et ils se mirent en route. Mais les éclairs croissaient en nombre et en intensité tout en se rapprochant un peu plus d'eux. Les morceaux de pierre voltigeaient autour d'eux rendant leur progression plus dure. Plus d'une fois, un éclair tomba à l'endroit que leurs pieds venaient de quitter confortant leur irrationnelle impression qu'on les visait. Ils parvinrent pourtant à la grotte sains et saufs. Il faisait sombre et il était impossible de faire un feu. Heureusement, Sam avait gardé sur elle sa petite lampe de poche.

- Mais c'est quoi cette planète ? s'écria Jack. Un nouveau décor pour un jeu de réal-TV ?

- J'espère que les éclairs vont bientôt cesser car nous ne pourrons pas survivre ici trop longtemps, remarqua Sam.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Carter, consola Jack. Nous pourrons bientôt rejoindre le chasseur... ou ce qu'il en reste !

Jack se frotta les mains pour les réchauffer.

- Encore heureux qu'il ne pleuve pas !

Le concert d'éclairs se tut alors. Jack eut un sourire victorieux qu'il perdit tout de suite quand une pluie violente s'abattit sur la planète.

- Oh ! C'est pas vrai ! se lamenta Sam

- Encore heureux que nous soyons au sec !

Il plut pendant les deux jours suivants. Du soir au matin et du matin jusqu'au soir. La pile de Sam n'avait pas pu être la seule source de lumière pendant bien longtemps et ils étaient maintenant plongés dans le noir. Ils passaient leur temps à observer les pluies diluviennes tomber sans interruption.

Au matin du troisième jour, Jack et Sam eurent la mauvaise surprise de trouver de l'eau dans la grotte. En effet, les éclairs et le tremblement de terre avait disposé les rochers de telle sorte à créer une cuvette où une partie de la pluie avait stagné.

- Quand on rentre, faites moi penser à demander à l'agence de nous rembourser les billets ! grommela Jack.

- Mon colonel, on ne peut pas rester ici, dit Sam inquiète. Il faut que nous sortions. Mais sous cette pluie battante et alors que nous n'avons rien mangé depuis si longtemps...

- Il faudra le noter aussi dans nos réclamations ! répliqua Jack. Mais vous êtes dans le juste, Carter, on doit décamper sous peine de finir noyés !

Il s'élança le premier au-dehors et eut la sensation qu'une chape de plomb était tombée sur ses épaules tant la pluie était violente. De plus, il n'arrivait pas à distinguer grand chose sous ces trombes d'eau. Il reconnut pourtant Sam à ses côtés et lui indiqua un point en hauteur.

- Il faut que nous allions là-bas ! déclara-t-il. Je pense que la pluie va s'arrêter avant d'atteindre ce niveau.

Elle acquiesça et le suivit dans ce périlleux périple. La pluie les aveuglait et l'eau, à leurs pieds, ralentissait considérablement leur progression. Ils parvinrent tout de même au petit mont dont ils entamèrent l'ascension. Mais les roches aux pointes acérées étaient glissantes et les blessaient au moindre mouvement. Bientôt, ils ne grimpèrent plus que pour grimper tant ils n'y voyaient rien. Jack sentait ses dernières forces s'évanouir mais persévéra. Il allait atteindre le sommet quand il entendit un cri derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit seulement Sam tomber. Il paniqua quand il constata qu'il ne pouvait même pas voir où elle était. Il résista à l'envie de se laisser glisser pour arriver plus vite à terre et descendit lentement le petit mont. Il marcha quelques minutes à l'aveugle avant de la retrouver enfin, tremblante et dérivant dans l'eau glacée. Il la serra contre lui pour la réchauffer.

- Carter ? appela-t-il désespérément. Carter ? Sam ?

- Mon... mon colonel ? dit-elle en émergeant

Il constata que l'eau l'avait sauvée. Il secoua la jeune femme quand il vit ses yeux se fermer.

- Carter ? rappela Jack. Restez avec moi !

- Oh ! dit la jeune femme en se réveillant brusquement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Vous êtes tombée mais...

La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle et sembla prendre conscience de la situation.

- On va y rester, mon colonel ! pleura-t-elle. J'aurais dû écouter mon père ! J'aurais dû entrer à la NASA !

- Carter ! insista Jack. On va s'en sortir !

Un éclair parcourut le ciel. Sam avala difficilement sa salive tandis que Jack l'aidait à se remettre debout.

- Encore heureux que nous allions bien tous les deux !

Un nouvel éclair s'abattit sur le petit mont qui explosa jetant un de ses plus gros morceaux sur nos deux soldats.

EPILOGUE

Jacob sortit de son rêve et regarda le vaisseau des Namertas se poser tout seul sur la planète. Heureusement qu'il y avait un pilote automatique car sinon Teal'c et lui se seraient crashés. Il soupira en constatant que l'environnement ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celui de la Terre. Sam et Jack avaient au moins eu cette chance.

Il repéra rapidement le chasseur avec Teal'c et ils se rendaient dans cette direction quand Sam apparut devant eux. La surprise et la stupéfaction se lisaient aisément sur le visage de la jeune femme.

- Papa ! Teal'c ! Mais comment...

Son père ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase et la serra dans ses bras à l'en étouffer. Elle était vivante ! Teal'c préféra condenser en une phrase toute son émotion.

- Je suis content de vous revoir, major Carter.

- Moi aussi, Teal'c ! s'écria Sam en le serrant contre elle.

Elle était tellement excitée qu'elle en oubliait l'essentiel. Elle se détacha de Teal'c encore surpris par cette étreinte.

- Je vais appeler le colonel O'Neill ! s'exclama-t-elle. Il dort encore ! Il va être épaté !

Jacob et Teal'c se regardèrent avec étonnement. Leur arrivée semblait vraiment exceptionnelle alors que Sam aurait dû prévoir qu'ils viendraient les chercher à cette période. Elle revint bientôt avec Jack qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

- Waow ! Vous avez fait vite ou Carter s'est trompée dans ses calculs ? sourit-il après les avoir salués

- C'est vrai ! remarqua Sam. J'avais prévu trente jours mais comment avez-vous fait pour en arriver en une nuit ?

- Une nuit ? répéta Jacob. Vous voulez dire que vous n'avez passé qu'une nuit ici ?

Sam fronça les sourcils et consulta Jack.

- Oui, répondit celui-ci. Nous sommes arrivés hier soir. Nous avons juste eu le temps de nous organiser et nous nous sommes couchés. Et au petit matin, vous étiez là !

- Le major Carter ne s'est pas trompée dans ses calculs, rectifia Teal'c. Cela fait bien trente jours que vous êtes ici.

- C'est impossible ! s'exclamèrent Jack et Sam ensemble

La jeune femme resta quelques secondes perplexe.

- A moins que cette planète tourne beaucoup moins vite qu'une planète normale et que le temps s'y écoule beaucoup plus lentement, proposa-t-elle.

- Cette planète porte bien son nom, dit Jacob en se rappelant de ce que lui avait dit les Namertas. Ne perdons pas plus de temps et partons d'ici !

Ils se dirigèrent vers le vaisseau tandis que Jack restait interdit.

- Mon colonel ! appela Sam en l'attendant

Jack courut la rejoindre.

- Carter ?

- Oui, mon colonel ?

- Je crois que je n'ai pas tout compris.

Sam sourit. Il ne changerait jamais !

- Si je devais vous expliquer simplement ce qu'il s'est passé ici, je le résumerais par trente jours de sommeil.

FIN


End file.
